


Origins: Unknown

by AidanJail



Category: DemonTube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergent, I'm Sorry, May be offensive toward religion, Multi, Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: What if the demon wasn't only just a demon?~~My canon divergent Darkiplier backstory.





	1. The Hunt could start

There were 12 powerful beings, both women and men, gendered and not at the same time.

They were all friends, but there was rivalry. One was the friend of all, but their best friend was not.

Their best friend thought highly of themself, thinking they were more powerful, envying the others’s power, lustful, full of anger, never sharing, always wanting more and never trying to do anything to help others.

One day, the best friend decided to be the best, once and for all. They killed the others. But when it was the nicest one’s turn, they couldn’t kill them. They were best friends. The murderer choose to let them live. But it was horrible for the last angel to be the only one alive and to be next to the murderer. He kept saying to their best friend how bad was what they did. Their best friend got mad and kicked them out of the kingdom.

The nicest one had seen all his friends die. They had seen their best friend kill their friends. They had seen wars, fights, blood, the worse thing men had done on Earth, and now their friends as well. It was too much. They would never be the same. Nothing could.

But the worse thing was that their best friend claimed it was them who killed the others. They were now responsible. That made them snap. Who wouldn’t? Dark power took over. Their anger was growing. They had become stronger, darker, better. They made a new kingdom, their own. The Hunt could start.


	2. The Rain - [Dark/Ella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for @analogical-lovechild on tumblr about Dark and their oc Ella.  
> Cute fluffy fic on how Dark started to like the rain.

He had always found the rain annoying, like an announcement of bad news. It was raining when he had been forced to leave the Garden. It was almost always raining when he had lost his friends. He really didn’t like the rain. And then she arrived.

The first time he saw her, it was raining. She looked beautiful despite everything. It was the first happy memory with rain. She was shy and intimidated by him. She said she had nothing to loose here, and he had something to win.

The second time he saw her was to take her. She had accomplished what she came to him for and now, she was his. At least her soul was his. He was standing in front of her, the rain pounding around them. He held out a hand for her, and once she had taken it, led her to Hell. His kingdom. He made her his right-hand woman and made sure she wouldn’t be missing anything. Whenever he left, he always kept an eye on her, to be sure she was alright. Always.

When he requested the one she considered her brother to come with him, she came with. And when he saw her, it was raining. She was still as beautiful as he recalled, if not more. He made sure she would be safe where they were.

When he took her out for her supposed to be 18th birthday, it was raining. They started dating that night.

The year after, it had been raining slightly all day before he took her out again, and even if it had stopped when they went outside, he’d always remember the rain as he was finishing to plan things.

Now, the rain wasn’t as sad to him. And as he watched the rain outside, a slight smile appeared on his lips. Maybe he liked the rain, after all.


	3. Together, forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subjectunascertained on tumblr asked "Lucifer and God. Before humans were created. (If you're comfortable writing about this)"

In the beginning, they didn’t have names. They just knew who they were, and who they talked to. They just knew.

Their minds were all sort of connected, the 12 of them, always together. Not fully, though, luckily for him. He never felt like he could handle all the affection the others had for him, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to do anything if these feelings were implanted in his mind all the time. The only person he could handle was Him. He was above all the others in his heart, and sometimes, it felt as if he was above the others in His. But he knew it wasn’t true. The affection of the others, or rather the lack of it, was a big part of His personality.

Some time ago, one of them had offered to give them sounds to identify each other. “It will be easier for the new ones.” they said. The new ones. Toys they were going to create, toys to have a new thing to focus on. It didn’t make sense to him, but He had been so in love with the concept, it was all it took for him to agree too. So they’d given themselves sounds. Names. Lucifer, he was the one carrying the light. It wasn’t his choice, it was His, and of course, if He chose something, he would follow. Lucifer it was. Deus was His, for now. The others had frowned, as they had thought it would be the name for all of them. They were mocking him as a revenge, changing the letters regularly. He had gotten angry and Lucifer had stopped Him.

Lucifer sat on the border of the cliff, away from the others. He didn’t want to go back to them for now, he wanted to be alone. It wasn’t really sincere though, he wanted to be alone with Him by his side. That was always the truth, he had always wanted to have Him by his side. It was still true now, and probably would be true forever. But He had greater plans, plans that the others disapproved of, plans that made them worry as He seemed to be the center of it all. He wanted to be the sun. He wanted to be the center. The others didn’t like it, the others wanted Lucifer to be the sun. Lucifer didn’t want to be the sun.

Suddenly, he felt a presence, someone sitting next to him. Without looking, he could tell it was Him. The way He felt like, His entire being resonated a certain way with his. He didn’t speak, He reached for his hand softly and held it like it was the world. Sometimes it felt like he was His world. Even though he wasn’t and would never be. He wanted too much, and he would never be enough. A sigh, and he closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy some time away and dream. It felt like it could happen. Together, forever.


	4. Over a cup of tea - [Dark/Ella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I love you' prompts - @analogical-lovechild on tumblr asked "Over a cup of tea - Dark and Ella?"

Dark had come to pick up Ella after the end of her shift that day. It was the middle of the afternoon and she hadn’t been expecting it. She had dreaded the idea of having to walk all the way home, and being on her own there, as her brother was on a ‘mission for the King’ he refused to talk more about, and Dark had a lot of work to finish. When Sarah, her coworker came up to her as she was changing, saying that there was a ‘handsome man at the counter who said he was waiting for her’, she had frowned. She was pretty, of course she was, and it wasn’t unusual for her to receive advances.

As they went back to the front of the shop, Sarah added “If you don’t want him, I’ll gladly take him.”, which made Ella giggle before she saw him, leaning on the counter, reading a book patiently. She stopped at once, as it was far from a usual sight. With the sun coming through the window behind him, he looked like he was shining. He looked up from his books at the exact moment she stopped and his smile did not help her rising blush. Which, of course, made his smile turn into a smirk. Sarah chimed in again, with a whispered “Can I take him, then?”. Ella elbowed her, her gaze fixed on Dark. She walked to him, never looking away, and he chuckled.

“Greetings, pumpkin.”

She smiled. He still seemed completely out of his element, there, in formal clothes, in the middle of the shop, but he sounded so at ease. Well. You were probably at ease everywhere when you were older than the world, she thought.

“What are you doing here, Luci?

\- I am taking you home. I know you don’t like to be on your own in that big place, and thus here I am.

\- You didn’t have to...

\- I wanted to. And., he stopped her from interrupting him with a hand, You will not worry about my job, as I already took care of it.”

She sighed and shook her head with a fond smile. He knew her too well.

The way back home was silent, but it was relaxed. Ella was happy, with him here. As they arrived, she made them both tea, and they sat at the kitchen table, facing each other. They smiled to each other, and he put his hand on hers, caressing it softly with his thumb. They stayed silent for a while, before she interwinded their fingers. Holding hands. She liked that. She stared at their hands, with a soft smile.

“I love you.”

He had whispered it so softly, barely audible, but it was full of warmth and, well, love. Ella squeezed his fingers softly, her breath caught in her throat, waiting for a bit before whispering back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
